Rendezvous
by criticsmith
Summary: Blaine meets Kurt in New York for a weekend they may never forget.


Title: Rendezvous

Rating: NC-17  
>Spoilers: May reference stuff up to "Funerals"<br>Warnings: Clawing, Biting, marking, master, pretty much pure smut.  
>Word Count: 2752<br>Summary: Blaine meets Kurt in New York for a weekend they may never forget.

Kurt was sitting at his favorite coffee shop when he got the text.

"I'll be visiting New York for the weekend; do you think I can crash?"

Kurt smiled at the text and uncrossed his legs.  
>"Sure, want me to pick you up at the airport?" he texted back.<br>"I'll be in around 7 am, is that okay?" The next text read.  
>"Is Blaine 'I hate the morning Anderson' really going to fly the red eye?"<br>"There is a show opening up Friday night that I just can't miss."  
>Kurt blushed and cleared his throat. It was dry, so he sipped his<br>coffee. "I'll be there."  
>Blaine had let his hair grow out since high school. It was big, curly, untamed, just the way Kurt liked it. He was dressed pretty casually today, wearing an old green shirt that bought out the green in Blaine's eyes, a pair of boot cut black jeans. When he spotted Kurt, he smiled his incredible big grin, nose scrunched up eyes sparkling, and heart skips a beat smile. "Hey beautiful," he said, pulling the taller man into a hug.<br>Kurt, on the other hand was dressed to the nines. He was wearing a Prince of Wales 2-Button Jacket, Prince of Wales suit trousers, oxblood harness shirt, and a white broderie anglais print silk chiffon

scarf in lieu of a tie. "Hey yourself." Kurt always appreciated his height difference to Blaine; he liked the way he could just breathe into Blaine's hair and smell cinnamon and sandalwood and shampoo. It  
>was always really nice.<br>Blaine laced his arm in Kurt's and walked leaning into Kurt, the way they did back in Dalton, which seemed like a life time ago. Blaine was happy to rediscover the long-forgotten sensation, to lean against to Kurt, to be able to show his affection for the taller man beside him without getting too many awkward stares. He was almost disappointed when he got to the luggage carousal. "So Blaine do you always travel  
>with your guitar?" Kurt laughed as Blaine picked up the guitar case that was plastered in stickers.<br>"It's like a piece of me." He smiled and Kurt blushed.

"So you nervous about tonight?" he said jumping subjects.

"No not at all." The two walked together again, Kurt toting the guitar case and Blaine dragging his luggage. Blaine looked at him with that knowing smile, not saying a thing.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to avert his gauze. Blaine just chuckled.

"Okay, I am mortified, petrified, scared shitless. Does that make you happy?" he said catching Blaine's stare.  
>"I think you are adorable when you are nervous." Blaine admitted.<p>

Kurt turned beat red and turned away from Blaine's stare. "Thanks," he said softly.

"There is no reason to be nervous. You are going to bring down the house." He said confidently.  
>And so he did. The house erupted in applause at the end of the show.<br>Blaine of course was the first one standing and was happy to stay for even the after-after show. Blaine then was happy to take Kurt home, and tuck the exhausted man into bed. "Tomorrow beautiful, you are all mine," he promised as he kissed Kurt's head.

The next morning was filled with the smell of strawberries and pancakes and coffee. Kurt awoke happily to the wonderful smell. He crept his way as quietly as possible into the kitchen. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, looked down lovingly and hummed as he pressed his forehead to Blaine's forehead, giving him Eskimo kisses.

Blaine responded by pressing Kurt roughly against the counter. He pressed his left foot against Kurt's left thigh, meaning to separate his legs. Then he tiptoed on his right foot and kissed Kurt's forehead, hard and demanding. The action caused Kurt to shiver, catching the back of Blaine's head, and eagerly licking his lips.

Blaine's moan was rough, and wanting, but he still separated himself from Kurt.  
>"Breakfast first," he said. Kurt sighed, and mutely nodded in agreement.<p>

"I could get used to this," Kurt said, polishing off his pancakes and wiping his mouth.  
>"Could you now?" Blaine said with his best dapper smile.<p>

Kurt pulled him up from the kitchen table, pulled him over to the couch, and playfully pushed him down. He straddled Blaine's lap.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine rasped because he had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have Kurt in control. Kurt took hold of Blaine's lower lip, held it in his teeth and hummed against his mouth, letting the vibrations fill the other man. Blaine responded by opening up his mouth, dry and hungry, searching out for the wetness of Kurt's tongue, urging it to dance with his own.

Kurt pulled at Blaine's pajama top, and Blaine happily complied, removing the thing easily for Kurt. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest causing little scratch marks on Blaine's skin.

"This okay?" Kurt asked, dragging his fingernails over Blaine's stomach.  
>"Feels wonderful," Blaine said, sighing happily. Kurt then kissed Blaine's neck, sliding his hands down Blaine's arms.<p>

"Up," Kurt demanded, placing little kisses over Blaine's neck, Blaine arching his neck towards Kurt. Blaine happily raised his arms and hooked them up so he is stretched like a cat. Kurt then dragged his  
>fingernails all the way up Blaine's side from his hip all the way up his outstretched arm, all the while making hickeys on Blaine's neck. When Kurt's hands reached Blaine's, he let his hand's intertwine.<p>

"Let me take your top off Kurt. Let me see that beautiful chest of yours. Let me touch your nipples, make them hard."

At this suggestion Kurt nipped at Blaine's neck causing Blaine to squeak and then pull away slightly. Kurt placed Blaine's hands on his buttons as a welcome invitation, and still remaining in control. Blaine slowly

undid each button, Kurt still tracing his fingernails over Blaine's skin. Blaine pulled the top open, moving his hands in between the silk fabric and Kurt's chest. He glided his calloused thumbs easily, delicately over Kurt's nipples. Kurt shivered in response.

"You like that Kurt?" Blaine asked, making lazy circles against Kurt's areola.  
>"Yes," Kurt said, stripping off his shirt. He adjusted himself so his chest was closer to Blaine's mouth, perched precariously over Blaine's lap.<p>

"Use your mouth," Kurt said, more of a demand than a request.

"Yes master," Blaine teased, almost to just get the reaction out of Kurt, have those little shivers go through Kurt's body, have goosebumps appear on that perfect porcelain skin. Blaine lazily licked  
>Kurt, letting Kurt's body shudder and then calm before licking again.<p>

Kurt was the one moving his body, heaving it then relaxing it, while Blaine stayed perfectly still, licking whatever skin Kurt moved him to. When Blaine grazed his nipple with the front of his teeth, Kurt  
>bucked forward grabbed Blaine's neck and positioned himself right at Blaine's mouth.<br>"Suck," Kurt demanded.

"Yes master," Blaine said, happily obliging. He sucked Kurt's nipple, enjoying the way it felt in his mouth, enjoying the way Kurt's breathing was shallower, enjoying the way he could feel Kurt's pants get tighter against him.  
>Kurt pushed Blaine down, pulling his reddened nipple away from Blaine's skilled mouth. Kurt put his whole hand over Blaine's chest and then retracted it until his fingers were caressing all around<p>

Blaine's nipple. "Is this okay, Blaine?" he asked experimentally marking the man's nipple with his nails.  
>"Do with me what you will master," Blaine sighed happily.<p>

Kurt carefully impressed three lines on Blaine's chest, close together with his nails. "You are going to regret leaving. When you go back to California, all you will have is these little marks from me."

Blaine whimpered.

"Those beautiful skilled lips. I hate them though, because they keep you away from me." Kurt leaned down to bite Blaine's lower lip to prove his point.  
>"Kurt," Blaine whispered almost breathless.<br>"There is one other place I have to mark. Do you remember where it is?" Kurt asked, slowly unstraddling Blaine.

"Yes. You too, Kurt, please," Blaine said, unhooking his pants from his hips and pulling them off. Kurt sat and watched Blaine as he removed his clothing, Blaine mostly not paying attention to what he

doing, but instead Blaine was watching Kurt.

When he was completely naked he lay back to view Kurt.

"You made me this hard. Aren't you going to let me see you Kurt? See your beautiful naked body Kurt. I  
>know those pants are getting tight by now."<br>"Those alluring accomplished lips. I thought I was in charge here?" Kurt smirked.

"I'm sorry master, I spoke out of turn."  
>"How can I be mad at you when you talk to me that way? You want my pants off?" Kurt asked smiling and getting on his hands and knees.<br>"Yes, please," Blaine said already moving towards Kurt.

"Then take them off," Kurt said, already shuddering at the thought.

And then Blaine's hands were back on Kurt's body, on Kurt's hips gently, slowly, pushing down the silk fabric away from Kurt's skin, causing the cool air to make Kurt shiver even more. Blaine followed Kurt's pants all the way down to his feet, and pulled them off his body, and tossed them aside.  
>"Kurt," Blaine said putting his hand on Kurt's hips.<br>"You made me this way Blaine," Kurt said blushing, putting Blaine's hand on his erection. Even after all this time, Kurt was still shy with his words; he was always better with his actions. Blaine just lazily caressed Kurt's member without any sense of urgency. "Spread your legs for me my sweet Blaine. Is it okay if I use my teeth?"

Blaine spread his legs as wide as possible, arching his inner thigh towards Kurt in lieu of any kind of response. Kurt sunk down to Blaine's thigh and licked circles around the exposed skin. He nipped at it gently, causing Blaine to writhe beneath him. He then kissed his mark, moving to the other leg. He pressed his teeth on that thigh, without biting, and dragged them along his skin.  
>Blaine trembled.<p>

At that sensation, Kurt pulled up. "Up on all fours," he said lightly, hitting Blaine's side. Blaine obediently obeyed, pulling himself up on all fours. Kurt playfully slapped his ass. "You going to stay hard for me, while I open you?" he asked stroking Blaine's behind.  
>"Yes master," Blaine swallowed hard.<br>"Go get the lube."  
>Blaine crawled over and grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the<br>couch, and brought it back to Kurt.

"It's been a while since we've been like this, will you go slow?" Blaine asked gently, squeezing the lube  
>into Kurt's hand.<br>"Yeah," Kurt said , reaching behind Blaine and rubbing against his entrance. "Why so tight Blaine, haven't you been playing with yourself while we've been apart?" Kurt asks honestly.  
>"Not that way." Blaine gulps as Kurt makes circles around his entrance. "My ass belongs to you, and you alone, Kurt." He looked back at his boyfriend, his sweetheart, his amore, his soul mate, his beau, his man, his companion, his lover, his confidant, his suitor, his plus one, his steady, his escort, his flame, his friend, his partner.<p>

"I'll start with one then," Kurt said, slowly entering Blaine.

"Oh my God Kurt, how is it that you always know just how to touch me?"

Blaine gasped as the lone finger twisted and crooked just the way Blaine liked it and barely rubbed that hot spot deep inside him.  
>Kurt kissed Blaine's ass. "Ready for two?" he asked, pulling all the way out, and putting more lube on his hands.<br>"I want your dick," Blaine whined.  
>"It's going to hurt if I put it in now. As much as I want you to remember me, I want tonight to feel good. When you are playing with your dick a week from now, I want you to remember how good this felt, and I want you to be booking the next flight out here."<br>"Oh Kurt, yes, please."

"How does two feel? You open so willingly for me. Can I try three?"

Kurt said brushing his two fingers next to Blaine's prostate.  
>"Kurt please, I want your dick!" Blaine cried.<br>"Put lube on me Blaine. I'm just going to try three real quick, and come inside," Kurt said sliding two fingers out and three in. Blaine lathered Kurt's throbbing member. Kurt turned the three fingers inside of  
>Blaine, opening more.<p>

"Please Kurt; put your dick inside me before I explode!" Blaine cried, biting down on his lip.  
>"Last chance Blaine. Do I need a condom?" Kurt asked pulling up on his knees.<br>"No. I've been alone with my hand and my cock for the last freaking 6 months. Only your texts and your skypes to keep me company."  
>"I love you, my darling," Kurt said sliding into Blaine. "This just isn't just sex, Blaine."<br>"Oh God Kurt," Blaine said, pulling Kurt's hand into his, rocking against Kurt. "Love..." He wanted to say that merely love could not describe the fantastic way Kurt made him feel. But Kurt was hitting  
>that spot, expertly so it was kind of hard to talk.<br>The two moved slowly, Kurt thrusting his hips forward, Blaine thrusting his hips backwards. Their moves were choppy at first, but slowly found their own rhythm. Kurt untangled his hands next to  
>Blaine's. He reached for Blaine's erection, slowly pumping it.<p>

"Oh God, Kurt, I'm so close," he whimpered and attempted to thrust back harder.

"I know me too," Kurt said leaning down to plant a kiss on Blaine's back.  
>"Harder Kurt, please." Blaine begged.<p>

Kurt thrust in harder as his only reply, pumping Blaine faster. Amidst garbles, and screams that were not quite words, Blaine spilled his seed in Kurt's hand. When Blaine called out his name, long, passionate, intense, Kurt was coming too, deep inside Blaine. They pulled apart, panting.  
>Blaine took same time to admire his lover before slowly standing. He reached down to Kurt, and pulled Kurt up into his arms. He lifted Kurt as if he was weightless, and carried him back to Kurt's bedroom.<p>

"I'll never get used to this. I fuck you senseless, and yet it is me who gets carried back to the bed," Kurt laughed.  
>"You can't carry me," Blaine teased, kissing Kurt's head. He laid Kurt down in bed. He lay down beside Kurt and the two shared a simple goodnight kiss. "I love you," he said.<p>

"I love you too," Kurt replied. They both drifted off to sleep.

The two walked arm and arm through the airport. "Half way through," Blaine said turning to Kurt and fixing his lapels.  
>"Oh Blaine!" Kurt said, pulling him into an embrace.<br>"Oh Kurt, don't cry. If you cry, I'll cry too," Blaine said, sniffing.  
>"I'm sorry, I just miss you. Why did we ever think this was a good idea?" Kurt asked.<br>"Because there is no way you would have missed getting a chance to star on Broadway and I signed a contract to do that movie," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheek.  
>"We were idiots," Kurt said.<br>"We have our whole lives, Kurt. After this, we get to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Blaine, we stood in this exact spot six months ago. Then, I told you it was okay…if you wanted to be with someone else…"  
>"The only person I want to be with is you."<br>"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt said hugging Blaine again.  
>"I'm crazy about you Kurt. Please don't forget that."<br>The two parted, Kurt watching Blaine for a long time until he could not see him anymore. Even after being with Blaine ten years, six months seemed like a lifetime.


End file.
